


New Traditions

by UrbanCuntemporary



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrbanCuntemporary/pseuds/UrbanCuntemporary
Summary: Iris is happy and Cisco is happy, and Cindy is...probably happy? She hasn’t killed Barry in his sleep yet so he thinks that’s a yes. So, Barry's happy, too.





	New Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> This was in my drafts for cyncoweek polyship day from all the way last year. I literally had to add a few sentences but my ass was lazy. So here you go.

Barry and Iris started having movie nights senior year of high school when they realized they weren’t gonna be going to the same college. Back in those days, Movie Night was just Barry, Iris and the grossest junk food $20 could buy.

Movie Night’s a little different now.

But not for the worst. At least he doesn’t think.

Iris and Cindy are watching _Burn Notice_ when Barry walks in. Iris is giggling into Cindy’s shoulder at some joke she’d made about Jeffrey Donovan and his chin. 

"Did you bring my man with you?" Cindy says as a means of greeting. 

"Your man is here!" Cisco pipes up from behind Barry before he can answer. "And he's got snacks."

Cisco brandishes a bulging plastic bag over his head proudly, even though it's got glass beer bottles in it and isn't double-bagged. Barry takes it from him before he can knock himself unconscious, ignoring the dejected look he gets for his troubles.

"Hey, Iris," Barry says, leaning over the back of the couch as she tilts her head back and meets him in the middle with a kiss that she smiles into. He pulls back and hesitates for a second. "Uh. Cindy," he nods.

"Sonic," she nods back, corner of her mouth ticking up.

Barry opts for a chaste kiss to her forehead, which is probably just as weird and lame as it feels, because Cindy startles, and shares a look with Iris before turning back to the movie, both giggling lightly.

Great, he just gave them more material.

Cisco he claps him on the back and gives him a look that's probably meant to be reassuring, but Barry sees it for what it is: _Yeah, we're totally making fun of you later_. He leans up to give him a kiss on the cheek before taking the snack bag out of his hands and moving around the couch.

"Iris you're in my seat," Barry hears, followed by Iris's yelp as she's playfully pushed out of Cindy's lap.

They started this...whatever this is a couple of weeks ago. Officially anyway. Because Cisco was always Cisco. He was always there. For Iris, for him. Then Cindy came, and Cisco fell and fell hard, and Barry and Iris were happy for him even if it meant they had to say goodbye to a part of him. At least until Iris and Cindy hit it off and then, well, _hit it off_. And then they had to rewrite everything.

So now Cisco is Iris's boyfriend, which is cool because he's Barry's boyfriend too. And Cindy is Iris and Cisco's girlfriend...though Barry doesn't think she's his. Maybe one day that'll change, but for now, he likes where they are, thinks she does too. And he's kind of...insanely happy with it all. Iris is happy and Cisco is happy, and Cindy is...probably happy? She hasn’t killed Barry in his sleep yet so he thinks that’s a yes. So, Barry's happy, too. One big happy quadruple. Or fourple? No, no that's not a word-

"Barry."

Three heads have turned back to look at him.

"Hm?"

"Dude, stop waxing poetic and come complete the cuddle square," Cisco says. "You're leaving Iris high and dry."

"You're the one who stole Cindy," Iris accuses, pulling Barry by his arm until he topples over the couch. His head settles in her lap.

"I called dibs this morning!" Cisco counters back.

“Yeah—babe about that?” Cindy interjects, voice slightly muffled by Cisco’s back, “Maybe we can switch places? Your head is fucking gigantic, I can't see the tv."

"It's your fault for being the shortest person alive—“ Cisco yelps suddenly, then, “Did you just _bite_ me?”

“It’s what you deserve.”

“Alright, you little cannibal.” There’s some shuffling, and Barry cranes his neck to see Cindy finally perched in Cisco’s lap. “Happy?” he says. She smiles cheekily in reply and he snorts, kissing her cheek.

Barry smiles at the two of them, maybe a little dopily. He feels Iris jig her knee under his head. Her eyes are soft when he looks up to meet them.

“What?” he asks.

She just shrugs, leaning down to kiss him gently and carding her fingers through his hair. When she pulls back she lingers, pressing her forehead to his temple. He smiles against her cheek.

Something hits the top of his head. 

“ _Boooooo_!” Two voices chorus.

Iris pulls back giggling, and Barry stretches his neck again to see Cisco and Cindy making faces at him. He discovers the ‘something’ that hit his head is probably the kettle corn Cindy is currently shoveling in her mouth by the handful.

“Oh whatever,” Iris says rolling her eyes. “Cindy, you’re hogging the popcorn.”

Cindy hands Iris the bag. "Did you and Cisco decide on a movie while you were gone, Flash?"

"Oh!" Barry sits up (much to Iris's dismay) and reaches in the snack bag for the Redbox DVD they rented. " _IT_. The original." 

"Oh, hell no," Iris shakes her head. "It's 11 at night-- _hell_. no." 

Cindy snorts. "Told you we shouldn't have let them pick." 

Which leads to Barry and Cisco arguing--at the same time--that  _IT_ is a  _great_ choice. Which leads to a conversation about the remake. Which leads to a conversation about remakes in general. Which leads to a conversation about television reboots.  

And then, somehow, they end up watching Miss Congeniality. 

**Author's Note:**

> They're just all together they're just together. Why? Because they are y'know that's just yeah. Kudos and Comments!


End file.
